Four Seasons For Love
by Raineze
Summary: UPDATED! CHAPTER 2 ! Semua mulai terkupas satu demi satu. Dan masalah mulai muncul! Wanna try to read? Mind for RnR? pleasee xD
1. Chapter 1

**Four Seasons For Love**

**.  
**

**chapter 1**

**.  
**

**warning! typo(s), amateur!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Namsan High School, sebuah sekolah menengah atas yang terdapat di kota Busan, salah satu kota terkenal di Korea selain Seoul. Gumaman abstrak dan hiruk pikuk di setiap sudut merupakan hal yang biasa di tempat ini. Suasana sekitar Namsan High School terlihat basah karena guyuran hujan semalam.

"Haahh, bisa gila aku kalau begini caranya!" seru seorang yeoja dengan mimik kesal. Ditendangnya apapun yang menghalangi langkahnya. Hingga tanpa sadar ia menendang kaleng cola hingga mengenai kepala yeoja lain yang tengah berjalan di depannya.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak punya mata eoh?!" bentak yeoja itu sembari berkacak pinggang. Ditatapnya si gadis-kaleng-cola itu sengit.

"Kau yang salah! Sudah tahu aku mau menendang itu, kenapa kau berjalan di depanku?" balas gadis-kaleng-cola itu tak mau kalah. Wajahnya semakin kusut.

"Apa? Cih, mana aku tahu kau mau menendang itu, gadis bodoh!"

"Gadis bodoh? Berani sekali kau mengataiku gadis bodoh! Aku punya nama!"

"Hah! Aku tak peduli dengan namamu. Yang kutahu dan yang akan kuingat, kau adalah gadis bodoh penendang kaleng! Hahahhahaaaa" tawa yeoja itu memanasi telinga gadis-kaleng-cola.

"Hey! Namaku Park Shinhye! Apa perlu kuulangi lagi eoh? Park-Shin-Hye!" balas gadis-kaleng-cola itu yang mengaku namanya Park Shinhye sembari menunjuk name tag di seragam sekolahnya.

"Apa peduliku? Mau namamu Park Shinhye, ataupun Park Koho sekalipun aku tak peduli," jawab yeoja itu meremehkan. Shinhye melirik name tag yeoja itu, diketahuinya namanya Jung Soojung.

"Park Koho? Namamu eoh?" ejek Shinhye pada Soojung.

"Apa?!" seru Soojung marah. Ia sudah bersiap untuk menarik rambut yeoja di hadapannya kini. Dan Shinhye pun tampaknya tak mau kalah. Aura kemarahan dan kebencian terpancar dari keduanya.

"Ugh! Rasakan ini!" Soojung mendekati Shinhye, kemudian ditariknya rambut yeoja itu. Dan Shinhye pun tidak hanya diam, ia justru melawan dan balas menarik rambut Soojung.

"Park Koho. Rasakan ini huh!" seru Shinhye di sela-sela 'penganiayaannya'.

"Aku bukan Park Koho! Kau. Lepaskan! Rambutku rusak!" balas Soojung kemudian mengencangkan tarikannya di rambut Shinhye. Dan Shinhye pun balas mengencangkan tarikannya.

"Tenagamu payah, Park Koho. Oh, aku tahu. Kau selalu dimanja kan di rumah? Hahhahahahaa" tawa Shinhye yang menurut Soojung menjijikkan pun meledak.

"GYAAAAAA!"

Soojung melepaskan tarikan rambutnya, kemudian ia menunjukkan tangannya, beberapa helaian rambut Shinhye terdapat disana.

"Kau mencabut rambutku?!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas Soojung tersenyum sinis. Kemudian dibersihkan tangannya dari helaian rambut itu. Diinjaknya. Kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Cih. Park Koho, awas saja kau!" gumam Shinhye sembari merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Minhyuk,"

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah mengerjakan peer dari Professor Hwang?" tanya namja bertubuh tinggi sembari menaruh tasnya di meja sebelah soulmatenya yang dipanggil Minhyuk.

"Sudah. Wae?" jawab Minhyuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik yang dibacanya.

"Aku pinjam ya, semalam aku keasyikan nonton dvd, hehehhee"

"Yah, aku tahu Jungshinnie. Sekalipun kau tak menonton dvd itupun kau pasti akan datang padaku dan tetap meminjam peerku." Desah Minhyuk, kemudian meraih tasnya dan mengambil peer yang dimaksud Jungshin.

"Hahahaa, kau tahu persis keinginan soulmate mu ini.." Jungshin terkekeh dan mengambil peer yang disodorkan Minhyuk. "Gomawo, chagiya.."

"Apa? Chagiya? Mimpi apa aku semalam kau memanggilku chagiya? Kau menakutkan," balas Minhyuk dengan memicingkan mata.

"Justru kau yang membuatku takut!"

"Hahahhaa, iya. Sudah sana cepat salin peerku. Sebentar lagi bel masuk." Minhyuk terkekeh dan meninju lengan Jungshin pelan.

.

Minhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kelas. Kemudian ia terpaku pada satu sosok cantik yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Jungshin-ah. Lihat siapa itu.." panggil Minhyuk, Jungshin mengangkat kepalanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari sosok yang dimaksud Minhyuk.

"Maksudmu, Sulli?"

"Ne, mu itu. Hahaha"

Minhyuk tertawa keras. Hingga yeoja yang dimaksud dan bernama Sulli itupun menoleh dan menatap mereka bingung.

"Ada yang salah denganku?" tanyanya bodoh. Minhyuk tertawa semakin keras.

"Aniya.." jawab Jungshin gugup. Dipukulnya kepala Minhyuk yang tak henti-hentinya tertawa. "Diam kau, pabo!"

"Aish, ne. Aku diam. Appoyo.." Minhyuk mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Kemudian ia kembali menekuri komiknya dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jungshin-ah, katakan padaku," desak Sulli yang sudah berdiri tepat disamping Jungshin.

"Sulli-ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Minhyuk pabo itu obatnya sudah habis, jadi ya, begitulah.." jawab Jungshin asal.

"Hahahaha.. caramu berbicara membuatku tertawa, Jungshin-ah" Sulli tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Jungshin tadi. Terlebih ketika Minhyuk mendengus mendengar ejekan yang ditujukan untuknya itu.

"Ah, Jungshin-ah. Sudah dulu ya, annyeong!" ujar Sulli. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Jungshin seraya tersenyum manis sebelum kembali ke teman-temannya.

BLUSH

"Ne, annyeong!" balas Jungshin setelah Sulli berbalik. Ia sempat terpaku sesaat. Senyumnya mengembang lebar setelah itu. Seorang Sulli memberikan senyuman untuknya.

"Kembalikan peerku," suara datar Minhyuk membuyarkan segala angan indah Jungshin.

"Aku belum selesai,"

"Kembalikan!" Minhyuk menarik paksa peernya dari genggaman Jungshin.

"Ish, kau merajuk ya. Hoh, tidak mau. Aku belum selesai," balas Jungshin seraya menarik kembali peer Minhyuk.

"Kembalikan!"

"Baiklah, akan kukembalikan. Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus memanggilku 'chagiya' sampai hari kelulusan. Bagaimana?" tawar Jungshin dengan evil smirk nya.

"Apa?"

"Mau tidak? Akan kukembalikan peermu kalau kau menyanggupi. Hehehe.."

"ANDWAE! Jungshin, kenapa kau mau padaku? Aku masih normaaaaaal!" teriak Minhyuk sembari menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Dilupakannya masalah peer. Ia terlalu shock dengan perkataan Jungshin.

"Ya sudah, mana peermu?" Jungshin tertawa keras setelah merampas kembali peer Minhyuk yang hanya pasrah.

**:: Student Magazines Club, Namsan High School, after school time ::**

"Yoona-ya, bisa kau desain covernya?" tanya Jonghyun seraya menghampiri Yoona yang sedang berada di depan layar komputer.

"Cover apa?" tanya Yoona menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Jonghyun yang membawa setumpuk kertas.

"Cover majalah sekolah bulan ini, yang mengusut tema festival sekolah." Jawab Jonghyun sekenanya.

"Desainmu lebih bagus, Jonghyun-ah," sahut Yoona merendah. "Lagipula tugasku diluar itu sudah menumpuk, kau tahu kan, aku yang mendata calon anggota baru, aku yang membuat artikel, aku pun menjadi editor, haahh semua itu membuatku pusing." Yoona menghela napas, kemudian mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Ah, mianhae, aku tak tahu tugasmu menumpuk. Baiklah, aku saja yang mengerjakannya. Tapi kau bantu aku ne?" jawab Jonghyun terkekeh.

"Memangnya tugasmu juga menumpuk?"

"Tidak, hanya itu sebenarnya. Kupikir kau tidak sibuk, tadinya aku ingin menyerahkan tugas desain itu padamu dan aku latihan band, hehehe.."

"Eoh? Baiklah, aku tahu kau dan bandmu akan perform di festival nanti. Hahaha. Sebenarnya aku ingin membantumu, tapi ini saja membuatku hampir gila.." Yoona menunjuk layar komputer di hadapannya, Jonghyun mendekatkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang dimaksud Yoona dengan lebih jelas.

"Oh, alasan calon anggota baru itu masuk klub ini?"

Yoona mengangguk. "Alasan mereka kebanyakan aneh dan main-main. Hanya sedikit yang bersungguh-sungguh ingin masuk klub ini kurasa."

"Kalau begitu mudah saja, kau tinggal menerima yang bersungguh-sungguh saja dan sisanya kau tolak. Mudah bukan?"

Yoona mencubit lengan Jonghyun. "Hey, jangan begitu! Mereka calon juniormu juga. Hahaha."

"Arasseo. Ya, cubitanmu lumayan menyakitkan, kurasa aku harus mengompresnya dengan es batu begitu sampai rumah," goda Jonghyun dan pura-pura mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jangan membuatku benar-benar membuat lenganmu dikompres Jonghyun-ah.." balas Yoona kemudian terkekeh.

Detik berikutnya, suasana hening dan berubah canggung. Atmosfer yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Bagaimana kalau segelas kopi?" tawar Jonghyun mencoba mencairkan suasana. Yoona hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Jonghyun keluar ruangan klub.

"Hot cappuccino dan mochaccino float," ujar Jonghyun pada pelayan café Namsan High School. Kemudian mereka melangkah dan memilih tempat duduk persis di samping jendela. Keduanya kembali terdiam, tak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana.

Yoona memilih menatap keluar café. Mengamati segala yang ada disana dengan menopang dagu. Ekspresi yang begitu imut. Sementara Jonghyun menatap Yoona tanpa berkedip.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Eh? Siapa yang menatapmu?"

"Kau, apa yang kau lihat?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Bohong"

"Tidak,"

"Ayolah"

"Apa?"

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Tidak ada."

"Ya,"

"Itu, pesanan kita sudah tiba" Jonghyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pelayan yang membawa pesanan mereka. "Gomawo,"

"Ne, cheonmaneyo.."

"Jonghyun," panggil Yoona pelan. Jonghyun yang tadinya sedang mengaduk hot cappuccinonya pun menoleh ke arah Yoona.

"Mm?"

"Habis ini kau latihan band saja. Biar aku yang mendesain cover majalah," ujar Yoona.

"Tidak, itu tugasku. Lagipula tadi aku hanya bercanda," jawab Jonghyun kemudian menyesap hot cappuccinonya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jonghyun berdering. Jonghyun merogoh sakunya dan menatap siapa yang menelepon. Jonghyun melirik Yoona sekilas, seolah meminta izin untuk mengangkat telepon. Yoona tersenyum tipis kemudian menekuri mochaccino float miliknya yang belum tersentuh.

"Yeoboseyo?"

_"Hyung, dimana kau?"_ seru suara di seberang.

"Aku di café. Kenapa?"

_"Kau lupa hari ini latihan eoh? Malah bersantai di café.."_

"Ne ne ne, jangan ceramah padaku. Aku kesana sekarang. Tunggu aku." Kata Jonghyun malas kemudian mendesah pelan seraya memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Teman bandmu?" tanya Yoona, Jonghyun mengangguk.

"Pasti mereka menyuruhmu ikut latihan sekarang. Sudahlah, sana latihan. Biar aku yang urus cover majalah itu, arachi?"

"Tidak, kau selesaikan dulu tugasmu. Nanti kukerjakan di rumah saja desain cover itu," tolak Jonghyun.

"Yakin? Kau tidak lelah seharian beraktivitas di sekolah tanpa jeda eoh?"

"Hey, aku bukan anak mami!"

"Hahaha. Baiklah, jangan memaksakan dirimu ya?"

Jonghyun mengangguk singkat kemudian ia pamit pada Yoona sebelum memburu langkahnya ke ruang band. Yoona memandangi punggung Jonghyun yang kian menjauh dari kaca jendela seraya tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba ia melihat Jonghyun berbalik dan kembali masuk ke café.

"Ada apa? Ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Yoona bingung.

"Bukan, aku belum membayar semua ini," tunjuk Jonghyun ke minuman pesanan mereka tadi.

"Jeongmal? Ah, aku saja yang bayar. Sudah, ini bawa–" Yoona meraih gelas hot cappuccino Jonghyun dan menaruhnya di tangan Jonghyun.

"Tidak, aku yang mengajakmu kesini, jadi aku yang bayar."

"Sudah sana."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Iya, aku mengusirmu, sudah sana!" Yoona terkekeh kemudian mendorong paksa tubuh Jonghyun ke pintu keluar. "Kau berat,"

"Hahaha. Ne, annyeong!"

**:: Band Room, Namsan High School ::**

_Nae aneul pagodeunun neon machi like Tattoo  
Nae baneul da gajyeogan neon machi like Tattoo  
Seuchyeogan ni hyanggi sogaedo  
Nae maltu sogaedo  
Nae bbyeotsok deuri bakhyeoittnun Tattoo_

_Niga namgigogan ddaddeuthan ni ongiga  
Nae shimjangeul pago deureowa  
Keu eoneu ddaeboda ggamanbam  
Soktanun naeman_

_Michil geot gateun neoui keu Motion  
Seuchildeut maldeuthan neoui Motion  
Jiouryeo aesseodo momburim chyeobwado  
Munshincheorum bakhin neoui Motion_

_Keep on (I wanna keep on)  
Keep on (on and on and on)  
Keep on  
Keep on (I wanna keep on)  
Keep on (on and on and on)  
Keep on_

(CNBLUE - Tattoo)

"Hyung, aku lapar. Kita makan dulu yah" pinta Minhyuk ketika break latihan mereka. Semua mengiakan, karena mereka sudah latihan beberapa kali tanpa break. Kemudian mereka melirik sang leader yang hanya diam.

"Yonghwa hyung, kita makan ne?" panggil Jonghyun. Tak ada jawaban. Kemudian Jonghyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Yonghwa, guna menyadarkannya.

"Mian, aku tidak ikut. Aku disini saja."

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne," jawab Yonghwa singkat. Membiarkan ketiga rekan bandnya berlalu meninggalkannya pergi makan. Kemudian ia kembali melamun.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang band terbuka. Namun Yonghwa tetap terfokuskan pada lamunannya.

"Oppa!"

**.  
**

**to be continued...**

**yosh! karena saya belum dapat ide untuk melanjutkan Koko ni iru yo.. makanya saya post fic baru lagi disini. daripada menjamur, ya kan? hehehe**

**Minna-san, mind for RnR? please.. xD**

**by: Raineze - September 29, 2012**


	2. Chapter 2

**Four Seasons For Love chapter 2**

**with:**

**CNBLUE**

**Krystal Jung**

**Park Shinhye**

**Im Yoona**

**Sulli Choi**

**and 2 others mystery cast xD**

**.**

**typo(s), amateur**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oppa!"

Yonghwa tersentak dan menoleh kepada seseorang yang memanggilnya Oppa itu.

"Ne?" jawabnya serak, nyaris tanpa suara. Membuat kening yeoja itu berkerut tiga.

"Aigo, kenapa wajahmu begitu pucat eoh? Kau tidak sakit kan, oppa?" yeoja itu melangkah maju, kemudian menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Yonghwa tanpa ampun.

"Ya ya ya! Kau apakan aku?" seru Yonghwa, namun yeoja itu tak peduli dan terus menepuk-nepuk pipi Yonghwa kian keras.

"Krystal!"

Gerakan tangan itu terhenti dan melayang di udara. Kemudian ia menyengir sembari menurunkan tangannya takut-takut.

"Ups. Mianhae oppa. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit." ujarnya. Yonghwa hanya mendengus mendengar alasan yeoja yang notabene-nya adalah kekasihnya itu.

"Nae gwaenchanayo. Sudahlah kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku hanya.. kelelahan. Ya, benar kelelahan."

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Ne. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Ani. Aku percaya padamu, oppa."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku tadi Krystal-ah?" ujar Yonghwa tersenyum. Sedikit mengacak puncak kepala Krystal penuh sayang.

"Ah! Ne. Benar. Aku hampir lupa."

"Dasar pikun," ledek Yonghwa membuat Krystal menatapnya sengit.

"Tega sekali kau padaku. Mm, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu oppa. Aku ingin menonton film sepulang sekolah bersama temanku. Mianhae."

"Temanmu? Siapa?"

"Seohyun eonni, oppa. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membohongimu. Setiap perkataanku 100% akurat! Hehehe."

"Ahh, baiklah. Aku juga sepertinya latihan band sampai larut. Jadi, bersenang-senanglah chagiya!" Yonghwa tersenyum kecil.

"Ehm, oppa. Aku pergi dulu, ya. Annyeong!" Krystal melambaikan tangannya riang pada Yonghwa sembari melangkah mundur menuju pintu keluar.

"Krystal-ah.." panggil Yonghwa tepat ketika Krystal hendak menutup pintu. Krystal pun melongokkan kepalanya dan menatap Yonghwa polos. Membuat Yonghwa terkekeh.

"Kemarilah."

Krystal menurut dan kembali menghampiri Yonghwa. Ketika Krystal sudah di hadapannya, Yonghwa pun sedikit melangkah maju dan mengecup kening Krystal.

"Selamat bersenang-senang! Hati-hati di jalan!" pesan Yonghwa tertawa melihat rona merah mulai menjalar di seluruh wajah Krystal. Krystal mengangguk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, seolah menimang-nimang sesuatu.

Cup.

"Annyeong oppa! Aku, pergi dulu ya!" seru Krystal gugup lalu segera kabur dari tempat itu.

Yonghwa tersenyum kecil sembari memegang pipi kanannya yang baru saja dikecup Krystal. Kemudian ia terkekeh pelan. "Dasar anak itu.."

"Annyeong!"

"Oh! Annyeong!"

Dua yeoja itu saling melempar senyum satu sama lain. Salah satunya ikut duduk di rerumputan bukit sekolah yang lembut itu.

"Sedang apa, Yoona-ya?" tanya gadis itu pada Yoona. Yoona menoleh dan tersenyum kecil.

"Hanya ini Shinhye-ya." jawab Yoona pelan.

"Hanya ini?" ulang Shinhye tak mengerti. Kedua alisnya hampir bertautan.

"Ehm.. ne. Aku sedang mengerjakan artikel majalah sekolah. Haahh pegalnya tengkukku!" seru Yoona memijit tengkuknya. Shinhye hanya manggut-manggut.

"E-Eh! Jangan begitu! Nanti tengkukmu keseleo!" cegah Shinhye buru-buru menghentikan gerakan tangan Yoona yang memijit tengkuknya asal-asalan.

Serta merta Shinhye menurunkan tangan Yoona dan mempraktekkan gerakan memijit tengkuk yang benar. "Nah, begini caranya. Bagaimana? Lebih baik bukan?"

"Ne. Ahh, benar. Tengkukku terasa lebih ringan sekarang. Gomawo Shinhye-ya" ucap Yoona tersenyum manis. Shinhye terkekeh.

"2800 won." Shinhye mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yoona dan mengerling jahil.

"Mwo?! Kau memberiku tarif?"

"Tentu. Jika tidak, aku ru-gi!" desis Shinhye persis di telinga Yoona. Kemudian terbahak keras.

"Dasar.." Yoona ikut terbahak bersama Shinhye. Menghabiskan waktu senja di bukit sekolah dengan tawa riang bersama.

"Uhm, Shinhye-ya,"

"Ye?"

"Siapa sebenarnya 'H'-mu? Katakan padaku, aku benar-benar penasaran!"

"Bimilyo. Hehehe. Aku takkan mengatakannya padamu, Yoona-ya! Hahaha."

Yoona merengut mendengar ucapan Shinhye. Sejujurnya ia sangat penasaran pada 'H' Shinhye. Shinhye hanya berkata dia adalah seorang namja di Namsan High School yang pada saat pertama kali Shinhye melihatnya, namja itu sedang memakai hoodie coklat tua. Hanya itu. Tidak lebih.

"Sudah kukatakan 'H' untuk Hoodie! Atau bisa juga Hye"

"Hoodie katamu? Aigo.. setiap hari pasti ada saja namja yang memakai hoodie! Dan warnanya coklat tua, itu terlalu umum! Kenapa tidak pink saja yang sedikit langka?" pekik Yoona gemas.

"Aahh, 'H' kau terlalu tampan untuk ukuran manusia~ Kau seperti malaikat~ lalalala~" tanpa memedulikan Yoona yang ribut sendiri, Shinhye menyanyikan kalimat itu untuk menggoda Yoona. Kemudian ia menatap layar ponselnya penuh gairah. Seperti ada gambar namja itu di ponselnya.

"Perlihatkan padaku!" Yoona langsung merebut ponsel Shinhye, namun nihil. Hanya layar gelap yang dilihatnya. Yoona tak langsung menyerah, ia menekan tombol power, dengan harapan wallpaper ponsel Shinhye adalah namja itu. Tidak ada lagi. Yoona hendak mengutak-atik ponsel Shinhye, Yoona memutar otaknya keras, mencari segala kemungkinan. Namun ia tak menemukan password-nya.

"Password-nya apa?" tanya Yoona begitu ia sudah lelah menebak-nebak password dan sedikit putus asa.

Tidak dijawab. Shinhye masih terbahak melihat kegigihan Yoona mencari tahu siapa itu 'H'. Persis seperti stalker yang mencari info mengenai idolanya hingga begitu mendetail.

"Ahh hari mulai malam, Yoona-ya. Aku pulang dulu. Nanti halmeoni memarahiku habis-habisan kalau aku pulang terlambat. Kembalikan ponselku." Shinhye kembali mengulurkan tangannya, namun ditahan oleh Yoona.

"Katakan padaku siapa 'H'!" ujarnya, matanya memicing. Membuat Shinhye sedikit takut akan tatapan Yoona yang sedikit menyeramkan itu.

"Ahh sudahlah. Kapan-kapan kuberi tahu. Janji! Ayo kemarikan ponselku! Halmeoni akan ceramah sampai pukul delapan malam nanti, ayolahh." pinta Shinhye kembali dengan aegyo yang benar-benar membuat Yoona luluh. Dengan enggan Yoona mengembalikan ponsel Shinhye. Namun sejengkal lagi ponsel itu mendarat di telapak tangan Shinhye, Yoona menariknya kembali.

"Janji ya katakan padaku nanti."

"Iya! Tenang saja. Memangnya kenapa sih kau begitu penasaran? Tenang saja, aku tahu kau menyukai Jonghyun. Dan 'H' itu untuk Hoodie, bukan Hyun. Nah, sudah kan? Aku pulang ya! Annyeong!" sambar Shinhye dengan sekali tarikan napas dan tanpa babibu lagi langsung berlari pulang meninggalkan Yoona yang mendengus sebal.

"Apa? Aku menyukai Jonghyun katanya? Enak saja. Dia hanya partnerku di klub majalah kok," cibir Yoona pada dirinya sendiri kemudian membereskan barang-barangnya dan ikut berlari pulang menyusul Shinhye.

"Shinhye-ya! Tunggu aku! Kita pulang bersama!"

"Eonni! Apa kau menunggu lama?" Krystal sedikit berlari menghampiri seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang menatap jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kukira kau takkan datang, Krystal-ah."

"Aniyo. Aku pasti akan datang, untuk menemani eonni kemanapun eonni mau! Hehehe." Krystal tertawa mendengar ucapan bodohnya sendiri. Sementara yeoja yang dipanggilnya eonni, yakni Seohyun terkekeh.

"Dasar Pengikut Seohyun."

"Yee, enak saja. Mana mau aku menjadi Pengikutmu eonni. Hahaha."

"Hahaha. Oh ya, kenapa tadi kau lama sekali?" tanya Seohyun ikut melangkah bersama Krystal menuju halte bus terdekat.

"Oh itu. Aku memberitahu Yonghwa oppa dulu aku tidak bisa pulang bersamanya karena akan menemani eonni. Dan katanya tidak apa-apa karena dia juga akan latihan band sampai larut." jelas Krystal riang. Seohyun hanya manggut-manggut.

"Ohh urusan sepasang kekasih ternyata. Untung saja aku tidak jadi meneleponmu tadi. Jika ya, nanti aku menjadi pengganggu dong." ujar Seohyun sementara Krystal hanya nyengir.

.

"Eonni, kita mau beli apa saja disini?" tanya Krystal begitu ia dan Seohyun mulai melangkah memasuki department store.

"Aku? Aku ingin beli buku, makanan untuk kucingku, dan sebuah miniatur gitar. Kau?" jawab sekaligus tanya Seohyun.

"Gitar? Jangan bilang untuk Yonghwa oppa."

"Hahaha. Aniyo. Kau ini, curiga sekali padaku. Tentu saja bukan untuknya! Atau kau juga beli saja untuknya Krystal-ah! Hadiah dari kekasih pasti sangat berharga.." goda Seohyun membuat kedua pipi Krystal mulai merona.

"Eonni! Apa sih? Sudah, ayo kita kemana dulu?" seru Krystal menutupi kegugupannya. Ia juga sedikit mendorong tubuh Seohyun yang masih tertawa-tawa habis menggoda hoobae yang sudah dianggap adiknya itu.

.

"Nah Krystal-ah. Menurutmu lebih bagus yang mana? Yang biru ini atau yang merah ini?" tanya Seohyun menunjukkan kedua benda kecil yang merupakan miniatur gitar dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ehm.. ah. Aku ambil yang merah. Yang biru untukmu eonni!" jawab Krystal langsung merebut miniatur gitar berwarna merah tanpa peduli reaksi Seohyun. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kasir mendahului Seohyun.

"Baiklah, aku yang biru kau yang merah. Nah, sekarang kita ke toko buku!"

Krystal tersenyum melihat tingkah Seohyun yang sedikit kekanakan itu sembari mengikutinya menuju toko buku. Mungkin saja ada salah satu buku yang menarik baginya meskipun dalam setahun bisa dihitung berapa kali ia menyentuh sebuah buku.

"Hoahem.."

Entah sudah kali ke berapa Krystal menguap. Ternyata membosankan berada di area yang bahkan tidak terdaftar dalam kamus hidupmu. Krystal baru tahu akan hal itu. Dan dia ingin Seohyun bertobat menjadi tidak betah berada di dekat buku kemudian mereka pulang kemudian Krystal langsung terbang ke kasur dan tidur.

Itu hanyalah khayalan Krystal yang terlalu tinggi. Sejatinya Seohyun bahkan sudah menaruh beberapa buku di samping Krystal. Dan semua buku itu lumayan tebal. Krystal enggan melihat ke arah itu, ia takut akan menjadi gila setelah melihat benda yang membuatnya syok itu.

Glek.

"Hyung, tadi kau.." kata Jungshin terputus, tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hey, kau masih dibawah umur! Ah, seharusnya tadi aku menutup matamu Jungshin-ah. Kau belum boleh melihat yang seperti itu!" ujar Jonghyun memukul kepala Jungshin. Minhyuk tertawa sedangkan Yonghwa melongo tidak mengerti.

"Appoyo hyung.. Kenapa kau selalu menganggapku anak kecil eoh?" balas Jungshin sebal.

"Memang kau yang terkecil kan."

"Kata siapa? Aku yang tertinggi diantara kalian kok!" Jungshin mengerucutkan bibirnya semakin kesal. Sementara Yonghwa diam-diam ikut kesal, merasa tersindir.

"Yonghwa hyung, kau kenapa?" tanya Minhyuk polos. Yonghwa hanya diam tanpa melirik Minhyuk. Ia sudah terlanjur kesal oleh perkataan Jungshin.

"Ohh, jadi kau yang tertinggi, betul?" ujar Yonghwa dengan nada amat manis dan sedikit aegyo.

"Ne. tentu saja. Aku yang tertinggi dan termuda diantara kalian. Dan kau hyung, kau yang tertua dan terpen.." Jungshin menghentikan ucapannya menyadari seringaian maut dari Yonghwa.

"Terpen- apa?"

"A-Aniyo hyung. Tidak jadi." Jungshin tergugup. Sedikit bersembunyi dibalik punggung Jonghyun. Yonghwa mendengus dan melangkah menuju gitarnya.

"Ayo latihan lagi."

Mereka bertiga mengangguk mendengar komando dari Yonghwa. Semua langsung ambil posisi dan mulai memainkan alat musik masing-masih sesuai tempo yang telah ditentukan.

.

Dua jam berlalu sudah. Latihan band berakhir lancar. Semua merasa puas. Keringat mereka kini terbayarkan oleh kinerja yang semakin membaik. Tentu saja untuk persiapan menyambut festival sekolah. Sebuah event akbar yang sangat dinantikan keempatnya.

"Hey Jungshin-ah!" panggil Yonghwa tanpa menatap Jungshin yang sedang minum air mineral langsung dari botolnya.

". . . Ne hyung?" jawab Jungshin setelah menelan beberapa teguk air yang diminumnya. Rasanya jalur kerongkongannya tidak lagi kering seperti tadi. Sejuk dan nyaman.

"Aniya. Tidak jadi."

Ketiganya saling berpandangan. Minhyuk mengangkat bahu. Tidak tahu menahu tentu saja. Yonghwa tetap cuek sembari membersihkan keringatnya yang serasa melengket ke tubuhnya. Lebih tepatnya diam.

"Kukira kau ingin memukuliku karena yang tadi.." Jungshin memecah keheningan dengan mencoba bergurau. Kemudian ia tertawa hambar, tak ada yang mengikuti jejaknya. Hanya diam. Ya, diam. Rasanya itulah yang paling tepat dilakukan saat ini.

"Yang itu? Lupakan saja. Aku sudah terbiasa menemui makhluk macam dirimu."

"Siapa saja hyung?" tanya Jonghyun antusias. Yonghwa sedikit memutar bola mata dan mendesah pelan.

"Lee Jungshin. Jungshin Lee. Jungshinnie. Bassist CNBLUE. Roomate sekaligus soulmate Minhyuk. Yah kurasa hanya itu, makhluk semacam dia," jawab Yonghwa enteng. Minhyuk tertawa begitu pula Jonghyun.

"Itu sama saja diriku-diriku juga hyung!" bantah Jungshin.

"Memangnya aku bilang orang itu adalah orang lain selain dirimu? Tidak kan." Jungshin menutup mulut. Ia sudah kalah telak. Tak bisa membalas perkataan Yonghwa. Terlebih karena nada bicara Yonghwa sudah ada tanda-tanda berbahaya.

"Ah! Aku pulang dulu ya! Hm, kalian rapikan saja ruangan ini sebelum pulang ne? Annyeong!" Yonghwa meraih tas punggungnya dan mulai melangkah keluar ruangan meninggalkan ketiga namdongsaengnya yang masih melongo tidak mengerti.

"Omo! Hari ini aku ada les! Aku juga pulang ya! Annyeong!" Minhyuk yang paling pertama menyadari akan disuruh bersih-bersih pun langsung angkat kaki dari ruangan itu. Sebenarnya ia berbohong, tidak ada les apapun hari ini. Hanya saja ia sedang malas bersih-bersih. Alasan yang simpel bukan?

"Minhyuk! Tunggu aku!" Jungshin berlari mengejar Minhyuk. Menjadikan Jonghyun seorang diri di ruangan itu.

"Oh baiklah. Lee Jonghyun berbaik hati merapikan ini semua, dasar kalian berdua, durhaka padaku, hyungnya!" ujar Jonghyun sedikit mengumpat pada duo maknae yang melarikan diri itu.

Dalam ruangan beraroma khas dengan nuansa putih itu, terdapat beberapa orang disana. Sedikit. Tentu saja. Sudah lewat jam yang seharusnya. Seorang namja berhoodie hitam tengah duduk diam di salah satu kursi dingin di pojok ruangan. Tertunduk dalam. Kedua tangannya saling meremas satu sama lain. Sangat kuat. Tak peduli meskipun buku-buku jarinya akan memutih sekalipun. Ruangan panjang ini terasa sepi. Lalu-lalang para perawat yang biasanya 30 detik sekali – itupun jika kau menghitungnya – mulai berkurang. Sudah 20 menit lamanya dan tidak ada satu perawatpun yang melewati koridor sepi ini. Entah mengapa, ia merasa kedinginan. Padahal ini baru awal musim gugur, masih sedikit hangat. Atau hanya karena kesehatannya yang akhir-akhir ini terasa kurang baik ya?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu berderit kecil terbuka. Menampakkan seorang perawat cantik kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri namja berhoodie hitam itu. Menepuk bahunya pelan, dan berkata;

"Tuan Jung.."

Refleks, namja bermarga Jung itu mengangkat kepalanya. Sedikit mengerjapkan mata. Ia pun bangkit mengikuti arah perawat itu pergi. Ke tempat yang seharusnya ia berada. Pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Jang uisanim."

Namja berhoodie hitam itu sedikit membungkuk hormat pada dokternya itu. Jang Wooyoung, ya, itulah nama dokter itu. Dokter muda yang amat handal dan tidak seperti dokter-dokter lainnya yang bersikap formal, ia cenderung lebih santai. Bahkan hobinya bermain video games atau menggebuk drum di waktu luangnya. Dokter yang.. ajaib?

"Annyeonghaseyo, Yonghwa-ya. Lama tidak bertemu." jawab Jang Wooyoung berbasa-basi. Ia bangkit dan sedikit memeluk Yonghwa. Yonghwa hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, ada yang bisa kubantu?" ujar Wooyoung setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan mempersilakan Yonghwa duduk.

"Ne Wooyoung-ah. Aku akhir-akhir ini merasa sering sakit kepala, nafasku pendek-pendek, sakit di dada, bahkan aku cepat lelah dan penglihatanku sedikit terganggu karena apa yang kulihat itu terlihat selalu ganda. Apakah itu gejala suatu penyakit?" tanya Yonghwa pelan. Wooyoung sedikit menerawang, menatap lurus tembok di belakang Yonghwa. Seperti sedang berpikir.

"Sakit di dada? Apakah kau sedang patah hati eoh?" goda Wooyoung membuat Yonghwa membelalak lebar.

"Enak saja. Krystal masih padaku. Dan aku masih pada Krystal. Jangan meledekku. Atau mungkin kau menutupi alibimu yang tak kunjung mempunyai kekasih ya? Apa tidak ada yang menginginkanmu Woo? Makanya, bersikap cool-lah sedikit! Hahaha."

"Aku bukannya tidak cool! Apa kau tidak lihat penampilanku eoh? Tidak cool dimananya coba?" balas Wooyoung membela diri. Menunjukkan bagian yang menurutnya cool di tubuhnya.

"Dan aku hanya belum ingin memiliki kekasih, nanti pekerjaan dokterku terganggu. Hohoho."

"Mwo? Hah, kau berusaha mengakaliku, ya kan? Hahaha."

"Hahahaha."

Mereka tertawa bersama. Perbedaan usia yang terpaut tak terlalu jauhlah yang membuat keduanya bersikap layaknya bertemu teman lama. Bernostalgia ini dan itu. Saling meledek satu sama lain. Berdebat hebat hingga atmosfer keduanya tidak terlalu baik. Dan pada akhirnya mereka akan tertawa bersama. Melupakan niat awal berjumpa.

"Hey, jadi bagaimana?" kata Yonghwa setelah puas menertawakan Wooyoung yang menertawakannya. Wooyoung sedikit berdeham, mengembalikan image dokter berwibawa yang tadi dilepaskannya begitu saja.

"Apa kau selalu meminum multivitamin-mu secara rutin?" tanya Wooyoung serius.

"Ne. Aku saja sampai bosan mendengar ocehan Krystal yang setiap satu jam sekali meneleponku hanya untuk menanyakan aku sudah minum multivitamin atau belum," cerita Yonghwa menggebu-gebu. Wooyoung hanya terkekeh mendengar cerita Yonghwa.

". . . ."

"Jadi..?"

". . . ."

"Wooyoung-ah! Kau kenapa?"

"Eh? A-Aku.. hmm, aku tak percaya akan mengatakan ini, tapi ini faktanya Yonghwa-ya–" Wooyoung mendesah berat. Sesungguhnya ia tak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi membohongi Yonghwa dan berkata ia baik-baik saja padahal tidak tentu lebih tidak ingin dilakukannya.

"Apa?"

"Hm, ayo kita pastikan dulu. Ikut aku ke lab sekarang. Kita cek darahmu." Kata Wooyoung parau. Ia berusaha meneguk ludahnya sendiri karena tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering. Wooyoung bangkit dengan sedikit enggan. Sungguh tak percaya temannya memiliki penyakit itu.

"Katakan dulu apa diagnosa-mu," kata Yonghwa dengan raut sedikit cemas melihat perubahan ekspresi Wooyoung yang begitu drastis itu. ia menahan lengan Wooyoung dan menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Tidak. Kita cek dulu darahmu baru aku akan mengatakannya." jawab Wooyoung melepaskan genggaman Yonghwa di lengannya. Kemudian melangkah menuju pintu dan menghilang dibaliknya diikuti Yonghwa yang masih memanggilnya, menanyakan apa yang disembunyikan Wooyoung darinya.

**To be continued.. **

**A/N: **Yeay! Chapter 2 udah jadi! *merenggangkan otot* Eotthe? Makin aneh gaje abal standar biasa pasaran ngga bermutu kan? Hahaha. Apa chapter 2 nya memuaskan dirimu readers? Emm, ini bener-bener suka-suka jidat author masukin castnya, hehehe. Oh ya maaf banget Sulli gaada sama sekali disini, huehehehehee. Uwaaa comment kalian sangat diinginkan diriku~ mohon maaf atas segala typo yang mungkin bertebaran._.

Jeongmal kamsahaeyo udah mau bacaaa *tebar biasmu. *dadahdadah a la Miss Universe \(^.^)/ untuk chapter selanjutnya author gatau bakal post kapan. Doakan saja ganyampe setahun *readersnya keburu jamuran-_- eh maksudnya doakan saja ide brilian hinggap di otak author dan makin cepet postnya. Oh ya respon readers juga membantu chapter 2 dipost lebih cepet lohh huahahahahahahhaaa

**Raineze**

**28 Oct 2012**

**Peace!**


End file.
